Jeremy's Coming Home
by ResidentEivlfan12
Summary: How would things have changed if Jeremy would have returned home to Frank, Denise and Tanya? How is the wedding? What is Jeremy's first impression on Molly? What if Tanya had her own little secret that she didn't tell Jeremy before he left?
1. Intro

Jeremy's Coming Home

(Army Wives Fan Fiction)

How would things have changed if Jeremy would have returned home to Frank, Denise and Tanya? How is the wedding? What is Jeremy's first impression on Molly? What if Tanya had her own little secret that she didn't tell Jeremy before he left? What is that secret? Read and find out!

Couples:

Frank and Denise

Tanya and Jeremy

Trevor and Roxy

Michel and Claudia

Chase and Pamela

Roland and Joan

(I do not own Army Wives)


	2. Chapter 1:May Love be lost?

Jeremy's Coming Home

(Army Wives Fan Fiction)

(Chapter 1 Coming Home?)

Frank and Denise

Denise was told her son Jeremy and her husband Frank were coming home with the rest of 23 air born division. She was sitting with Tanya in the Sherwood's living room. Holding Molly, her only daughter and Jeremy's sister.

Tanya was Jeremy's soon to be wife. Denise could see that she was a lot like herself was with Frank, but today was different Tanya was questioning her love for Jeremy, and had called him while he was in Afghanistan to say she couldn't marry him. She didn't even give him a reason for it.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Denise asked Tanya when she saw her crying.

"He talked to you didn't he." she said looking down at Molly and tried to smile.

"He called, yes" she said handing Molly to her, watching how careful Tanya was with Molly.

"I just can't marry him, I don't know enough about him. How many kids dose he want? His first kiss? I no nothing about Jeremy, I meet and said yes in three days." she said holding Molly close to her.

"Hey now I didn't know any of those things about Frank when we got married. It doesn't matter what is known about one's love, it's if you can picture yourself with them for the rest of your life." she said smiling at Molly and then at Tanya.

Molly played with Tanya's ring that Jeremy made her out of an old parachute cord. It was cheap/cheesy but that's what Tanya loved the most about Jeremy. The love he showed with out She laughed when she looked down and realized that Molly was playing with her ring.

"Hey, Molly you know your big brother made that for me. We love each other very much" she said watching Molly play with it.

"There's your answer Tanya. You love him and he loves you. Nothing else maters."

Later that night, Tanya was laying on the sofa in the dark. The only light that was visible was the full moon that shined through the window. She carefully reached over the back of the sofa to get a framed picture of Jeremy that Denise and Frank kept on the living room table. The picture showed Jeremy when he first entered the army and a year before he and Tanya had met in "Army" Anger management.

She could feel her teeth clench so tight together that they began to hurt. It wasn't fair what she did to Jeremy. He loved her so much and she had turned him down for the simple reason that she didn't know anything about him. He didn't know that much about her either but he was willing to marry her. She picked up her cell phone and called Jeremy.

"Jeremy?" she cried softly into the phone.

"Tanya..?" he asked worried about her.

"Jeremy, I love you I don't want to live with out you" she said gripping his picture in her hand.

Denise was behind the wall from the to the living room. She going back to her room after checking on Molly. After hearing Tanya talking she stopped to hear what she was saying. She almost cried when she heard Tanya crying and talking to someone on the phone that she guessed was Jeremy.

"Tanya, it's okay hunny I still love you. I don't want to live with out you either. When I get home in two weeks we will get married I promise we will start a life together baby, please don't cry anymore okay" he said smiling at the feeling he had in his heart for her.

"I love you" she said gripping the blanket.

"I love you to get some rest" he said knowing that it was night there.

After hanging up, she laid her phone on the end table and laid back down. As she fell asleep she had Jeremy's picture near her heart and Denise walked quietly back to her room and went to sleep also.

(If you have any ideas for the other Charas please leave it in the review and I will do it for you thank you for your support and reviews R and R. Thank you all again)


	3. Chapter 2: Return of a love

Jeremy's Coming Home

(Army Wives Fan Fiction)

(Chapter 2 We're Home?)

About a week later Tanya, Denise, and little Molly were waiting at the bus stop for Frank and Jeremy to get off. Tanya didn't know if her heart was going last a minute more. She was sweating and she had to be in uniform which made it even worse.

"Where are they?" she asked more out load then to the woman next to her. Tanya had never met her soon to be father in law either and she was afraid he wouldn't like her.

Just then she heard a man about 25 feet in font of her say " Lets all welcome home the 23 air born division." Of cores that General Holden that then hugged his wife Claudia Joy and then as if on cue all the men and women flooded the empty area.

Jeremy and Frank somehow made there way to their women. Tanya thought her heart was about to burst when she saw him. She ran to him and hugged him tight. Jeremy wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground, then kissed her.

Frank and Denise smiled at their son. He was so much like Frank that it wasn't even funny. Frank smiled at Molly that looked a lot Denise. Tanya and Jeremy made it back to his mom dad and sister and then Frank looked at Tanya and she got nervous. She gripped Jeremy's hand tighter.

"Now who's this?" he said in a softly, but yet she still kept a death grip on Jeremy's hand.

"Specialist Gabriel…Sir" she saluted him, letting go of Jeremy's hand.

"At ease Specialist, so you're my new daughter in law." he said turning to Jeremy and smiling "Good job, son!" he said and then hugged them both.

Jeremy turned to his mom and saw a baby wrapped in a blanket sleeping in her arms, his eyes lit up like lights knowing that it was his sister Molly. Denise saw the way Jeremy looked at her and then told him to hold out his arms then she carefully placed Molly in his arms.

"What if I break her..?" he said holding Molly close to his heart.

"You won't, Jeremy she isn't glass" his mom smiled at him as he held Molly.

Tanya watched Jeremy carefully give Molly back to his mother. He grabbed her and all 4 of them walked back to the van. Tanya sat in the back with Jeremy on one side and Molly on the other. She was lost in her own little world, until Jeremy pulled her into his side.

"Babe, is something wrong?"

"I just didn't sleep well last night" she said wrapping her arms around Jeremy's waist.

"It's okay babe, I'm home now." he said holding her in his arms the best he could.

Later that night-

Frank, Denise, Tanya, and Jeremy all went out to dinner to

celebrate their coming home. On their way to the restaurant they dropped Molly off at Roxy and Trevor's. Jeremy once he got used to holding and playing with Molly he didn't want her to leave his sight. Despite that he carried her in her car seat up to Roxy's door.

"Roxy, thank you for watching Molly.." he said handing her the car seat.

"Looks like some one wishes I wasn't, and she was going to?" Roxy smiled and looked down at Molly.

"Well I just love her so much" he said showing tears.

"Oh, she's in good hands, go have fun with Tanya, just not to much" she laughed and Jeremy laughed with her. "Already done Roxs."


End file.
